Baby Races, Rugrat Style!
by celrock
Summary: A parody of the early to mid 90's game show that aired on The Family Channel, featuring Rugrats characters as the contestants!
1. Introduction

Author's Note: After watching the Game Show themed Stick Stickly's Summer Down Adventure the other night, I recalled this game show I use to watch on The Family Channel called Baby Races, where toddlers and their parents would participate for fun in different activities, and after playing several games, they'd get to pick out a toy at the toy store. After doing a little bit of research, and rewatching an episode just now on Youtube, I got the idea to do a parody of the game show, featuring an original Rugrats character, and an OC as the contestants! How will the game show parody go? Let's move on to the first chapter of our little story, and find out!

Baby Races, Rugrat Style!

Summary: A parody of the early to mid 90's game show that aired on The Family Channel, featuring Rugrats characters as the contestants!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters, nor do I own the people who participated on Baby Races. Also, the OC's of Rosie, Mary, and her parents are owned by Nairobi-harper.

Chapter 1, Introduction

"Hello everyone and welcome to Baby Races." Announced Gene Wood, as the logo appeared on the screen and a crowd of audience members was cheering in the background.

"And now, let's meet the stars of today's show." Continued Gene Wood, as a picture of two-year-old Tommy Pickles appeared on the screen.

"First, we'll be featuring two-year-old Tommy Pickles from Yucaipa, California. He loves to play at the park, appeared on stage taking everyone by surprise at a Reptar on Ice show, threw his father's car keys down the bathtub drain, and, was entered into a Little Miss Lovely contest disguised as a girl, in order to help his grandfather win a king fisher nine-thousand!" Said Gene Wood, as Tommy's picture continued to appear on the screen.

"And we will also be featuring Rosyland Hall from Boston, Massachusetts. She's also two-years-old, prefers to be called Rosie, she loves hanging out with her older sister Mary, loves to sing songs, and her hair is pink because her sister tried to wash it with pink wallpaper paint." Said Gene Wood, as two-year-old Rosie Hall's picture appeared on the screen.

"And now, please welcome the host of Baby Races, Fred Travalena!" Exclaimed Gene Wood, as the crowd continued to cheer, and Fred appeared on the screen, along with the Pickles and Halls families.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Baby Races, and we are going to have a great time today." Said Fred, as he knelt down to the level of the toddlers.

"And here are our little stars! So Tommy, are you ready to play Baby Races?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied, with a big smile on his face.

Fred then moved over to Rosie.

"And Rosie, are you ready to play Baby Races?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Rosie replied.

"Ok then, with that, let's get started! Our first game will be Cow Catcher, so let's head on over to the corral, and get started!" Said Fred, as the contestants headed on over to the corral, to get ready to play the first activity.

And we'll see how this activity goes, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: I see the chapters of this story being fairly short, hope you guys don't mind. Also, in case anybody forgot, the incident mentioned about Tommy throwing his father's car keys down the bathtub drain, happened in the Rugrats episode, "Send in the Clouds," from season 4. Also, if this had been an actual Rugrats episode, Fred Travalena and Gene Wood would be playing themselves, and they would be providing the voices for their animated selves, if you get my jist.


	2. Cow Catcher

Chapter 2, Cow Catcher

"Ok everyone, it's time for our first game, Cow Catcher. Now what we're going to do in this game, is you Tommy, you get on your daddy's back, and you Rosie, you get on your mommy's back, and the object of this game, is to pick up as many plastic cows as you can, and put them into the corral in thirty seconds." Explained Fred, as Tommy climbed on to Stu's back, and Rosie climbed on to Shannon's back, the two toddlers, smiling up at the camera.

"Are we ready?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Then let's put thirty seconds on the clock, and play, Cow Catchers!" Said Fred, as the clock started to count down, and the game began.

Poor Stu kept losing his balance, trying to crawl around and keep Tommy on his back, nearly knocking Tommy off a couple of times, while Shannon kept her balance of keeping Rosie on her back. Tommy and Rosie kept staring at one another, nearly forgetting about what they were suppose to be doing, until Rosie remembered.

"Tommy! You need to pick up cows!" Rosie cried.

"Oh yeah." Tommy replied.

Tommy and Rosie quickly got to work, gathering up as many cows as they could, and tossing them into their corrals. Tommy was giggling the entire time he threw his cows into the corral, as the clock was running out of time. Only five seconds left, as Rosie threw another three cows into the corral. No sooner had she thrown the last cow she had in her hand, when the coocoo spound went off.

"Ok, time's up, let's see how many cows you two managed to collect." Said Fred, as he went over to the corrals, and counted the plastic toy cows.

By this point, Stu and Shannon had stood up, and put their children on to the ground.

"Ok, Rosie, you got five cows into your corral, giving you a total of five points for this game, and Tommy, you got eight cows into your corral, giving you a total of eight points." Said Fred, as the toddlers smiled up at him.

"Ok, now Rosie gets to take a rest, while I head on over to the sandbox with Tommy, and here's Gene with an announcement." Said Fred, as a picture of the video toy store wall came into view.

"At the end of today's game our participants will get to pick out toys at the toy store. Such toys include a glow in the dark Reptar doll. This plush huggable snugable Dummi Bears doll of Jelly Bear. A set of alphabet blocks, and much, much, more!" Explained Gene Wood, as the camera showed close up pictures of the different toys that he was naming off.

"Ok everybody, we are over at the sandbox and it is about time for Tommy to play our next game, and we will play our next game, right after this commercial break." Said Fred, as he stood over by the sandbox, where Stu and Didi were getting into position to participate in the game, and the camera panned out to the cheering and clapping audience watching, as the Baby Races theme music played in the background.

Fade to commercial break, and, while there are no commercials on Fan Fiction, there are chapters, and we'll have the next game that Tommy is about to participate in via the sandbox, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. Sit On It

Chapter 3, Sit On It

"And, we're back, and I'm over here at the sandbox with Tommy and his parents, and we're about to play a really fun game called, Sit On It." Said Fred, as the camera peered over at Tommy, who was happily smiling at the sandbox that sat before him.

"So Tommy, do you like to play in the sand?" Fred asked.

"Tommy loves sandboxes." Stu replied.

Tommy nodded and let out a small giggle.

"Ok, it looks like we're ready to play Sit On It. Now Tommy, in this game, your mommy and daddy are going to make sandcastles like one would do at the beach, using these buckets we've given them. Now, your job, is to do what the name of the game says, you're going to sit on the sand castles, and each time you sit on one, you earn a point. Now you can't use your hands or feet, all you can do, is sit on it. You got that?" Fred asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Ok, let's put forty-five seconds on the clock." Said Fred, as the clock was set.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Said Fred, as the timer started to count down, and Stu and Didi picked up the yellow buckets handed to them, and started making the sandcastles.

No sooner had Didi finished the first sandcastle, when Tommy went and sat on it, earning him a point. Then Stu finished another one, when Tommy sat on that one, earning him a second point. Stu and Didi kept alternating this process for the remaining thirty seconds of the clock, as Tommy would sit on them, demolishing each sandcastle no sooner than the bucket was lifted from the sandcastle, and after destroying six sandcastles his mom made, and six sandcastles his dad made, the coocoo clock sounded, meaning the forty-five seconds on the clock were up.

"Wow, look at that! Tommy, you must have really had some fun there, as you managed to sit on twelve sandcastles in forty-five seconds, giving you a total of twelve points in this game!" Said Fred, as Tommy stood up out of the sandbox, and shook the sand off of his shorts.

"So, did you have fun in the sand Tommy?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Well that's great! And mommy and daddy did a super duper job of keeping up with your fast moving son there. Now, it's time for you three to take a rest, while I head on over to the forrest, where I'll be joining up with Rosie, to play a rousing game of Wacky Woodpecker." Said Fred, as Tommy, Stu and Didi went over to some benches over to the side, where they could rest and watch the next game, and Fred headed over to an area set up with two fake trees, where Rosie and her parents were waiting to play the next game.

And we'll see Rosie play Wacky Woodpecker in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. Wacky Woodpecker

Chapter 4, Wacky Woodpecker

"So Rosie, are we having fun?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"And are you ready to play our next game?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"Then let's play Wacky Woodpecker! Now what you're gonna do Rosie, is your mommy here, is going to put this paper woodpecker beak on your head here." Explained Fred, as Shannon put the paper cone shaped beak on to Rosie, putting the strap around the back of her head, and the beak in front, covering her nose.

"Now, in this game, using your beak, you're going to pick beacks off of those trees over there, and each time you pick up a beak, you'll earn a point." Explained Fred.

Rosie nodded, showing she understood the rules of the game.

"Ok, it looks like we're ready to play, so let's put forty-five seconds on the clock." Said Fred, as the clock was set.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Said Fred, as the clock started counting down, and Rosie went up to the trees, where she started feeling around with her beak, grabbing the other beaks in the tree.

She had picked up one beak, only it fell. Then, she tried again, picking up another beak, getting it to stay. She picked up three beaks total before the coocoo sounded on the clock, signaling that time was up.

"Awe, that game's hard isn't it?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"But did you have fun anyway?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"Ok, let's see how many beaks you picked up here." Said Fred, as Shannon helped remove the paper beak from Rosie's face, and Fred counted up the beaks she picked up from off of the trees.

"Well look at that! You picked up three beaks, earning you three points! Good job!" Exclaimed Fred, as Rosie looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, it's now time for you and your parents to take another rest, while I head back on over to Tommy, and we get ready to play Worm Toss." Said Fred, as Rosie and her mom sat down on the bench next to Terry, and Fred headed on over to where the Worm Toss game was set up.

And this, ends chapter 4. We'll see Tommy play Worm Toss, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	5. Worm Toss

Chapter 5, Worm Toss

Fred headed on over to the area where Worm Toss would be played. This area consisted of a blue mat, representing the water. At one end, stood Stu and Didi, now wearing a very large pair of brown pants, with Stu standing in one of the legs, and Didi standing in the other, and at the opposite end of the mat, stood Tommy, besides a yellow bucket, that was filled to the top with worms.

"Well guys, we're back with Tommy, and so, before we start our game, Tommy, are you having fun here today on Baby Races?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Uh huh, man Tommy, you sure are cute!" Said Fred.

"Uh huh." Tommy said, smiling and giggling.

"Awe, look at that guys, this kid is adorable! Say Tommy, they were telling us you've been to see Reptar on Ice." Said Fred.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"So who's your favorite character?" Fred asked.

"Reptar!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You like Reptar? That big green dinosaur?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Ok Tommy, are you ready to have some more fun?" Fred asked.

Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Ok, in this game, you're gonna toss the worms in that bucket one at a time over there to your parents, across the water. Of course, it's not really water, we're just pretending, but you're gonna throw those worms into those pants your mommy and daddy are wearing, and each worm will earn you one point." Explained Fred.

" _Phil and Lil would have loved this game!_ " Tommy thought to himself, as Fred was explaining the rules of the game to him.

"Ah, it looks like we're just about ready to play our game. Are we ready?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Ok then, let's put forty-five seconds on the clock." Said Fred, as the clock was set.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Said Fred, as the clock started counting down, and Tommy started tossing his worms.

He tossed each worm, one at a time out of his bucket, making each worm land into the pants his parents were wearing. Poor Didi had a disgusted look on her face as the worms came in her direction.

"Deed, stop that!" Stu whispered into Didi's ear.

"Eeew, these worms are disgusting!" Didi whispered back.

"I don't know what your parents are whispering about over there, but keep it up Tommy, you're doing great!" Fred cheered, as Tommy continued to toss his worms from his bucket into the large pants.

For the first time in Baby Races history, Tommy had thrown every last worm out of his bucket into the giant pants, with only five seconds despair on the clock. Then, pleased with his victory, as the coocoo clock sounded, signaling time was up, Tommy picked up his empty bucket from the floor, and put it on his head, wearing it like a hat. Rosie, who was off to the side, watching Tommy, was giggling and clapping as she spotted Tommy put the now empty bucket, which use to occupy worms, on to his head.

" _Wow! Tommy's really cute with that bucket on his head!_ " Rosie thought to herself, as she blushed and smiled, staring at Tommy with the bucket on his head.

"Wow Tommy, you knew how to play that game really well, didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh!" Tommy exclaimed.

"And, for the first time in Baby Races history, you threw every last worm into those pants, and we had a total of one-hundred worms in that bucket, earning you, a total, of one-hundred points! Good job buddy." Said Fred, as he walked up to Tommy, and removed the bucket from his head, and some of the stage crew, helped Stu and Didi get out of their pants, without letting the worms go loose.

"Ok, well, after that, you and your parents deserve a rest, while I head on over to our golf course, where Rosie gets to play a little game of golf. And we will play this game of golf, after the next commercial break." Said Fred, as the Baby Races theme music played in the background, the crowd cheered, and the screen faded to black, going to a commercial break.

And this, ends chapter 5. We'll see Rosie play golf in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	6. Sandbox Golf

Chapter 6, Sandbox Golf

Fred headed on over to the miniature golf course, which consisted of a small little sand trap, and a whole on the other side, where Rosie would be hitting golf balls into with a golf club.

"Hey everyone, we're back, and I'm now here at our miniature golf course with Rosie, as she attempts to toss golf balls into that whole over there." Explained Fred, as the picture showed the small little golf course.

"So Rosie, are you having fun here today on Baby Races?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"So, they were telling me that you like to play with your older sister Mary." Said Fred.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"What do you do with your older sister?" Fred asked.

"Talk to Tommy!" Rosie exclaimed.

"You're not talking about the same Tommy that's also playing Baby Races with us here today, are you?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"Really? Wow! This is a small world after all." Said Fred with surprise.

"Rosie has known Tommy for a while now." Said Terry.

"I see. Well, it's time to play some golf, are you ready?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied, as she looked up at Fred and smiled.

"Ok Rosie, in this game, you're going to hit golf balls with this golf club I'm about to give you, into that whole. Each ball you get into the whole, will earn you one point per ball." Explained Fred.

Rosie looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

"Ok, let's get you all ready." Said Fred, as he came up behind Rosie, and got her positioned near a stack of golf balls, and handed her a child sized pink golf club.

"Let's put forty-five seconds on the clock." Said Fred, as the clock was set.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Said Fred, as the clock started counting down, and Rosie hit the first golf ball with the golf club, which landed in the sand trap.

She kept hitting golf balls with her golf club, only to keep missing the whole. Tommy, who was watching her play golf over to the side, was itching to go help her, but he was sitting in his mommy's lap, and couldn't leave.

"You can do it Rosie!" Tommy cried out, watching poor Rosie to struggle to get the balls into the whole.

Rosie overheard Tommy's words of encouragement, and it obviously helped, as her next ball she hit, landed in the whole. Letting Tommy's words play over and over again in her head, Rosie continued to make progress, as she managed to hit five more golf balls into the whole, before the coocoo clock sounded, signaling the time had run out.

"Way to go Rosie, I wasn't sure at first if you were going to make it, but you made up for it in the end there. Let's see how many balls you hit into that whole." Said Fred, as he went over to the whole where the balls landed, and started counting them.

"Let's see, we have one, two, three, four, five, six! Six balls! Good job Rosie!" Said Fred, as Rosie jumped up and down, squealing with delight.

"That earned you six points! And that was your last one pointer game, so the next game you get to play, your score will be doubled, but right now, I need to head on over to the kitchen, where we'll be meeting up with Tommy, for a rousing game of Spill the Beans." Said Fred, as Rosie and her parents took a seat on a nearby bench, to watch Tommy play the next game, and Fred headed off to get ready.

And this, ends chapter 6. We'll see Tommy play Spill the Beans, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	7. Spill the Beans

Chapter 7, Spill the Beans

"Ok, we're now in our kitchen, where Tommy here, is going to play Spill the Beans." Said Fred, as a scene appeared before him, that looked like a small kitchen. At one end, Didi stood, with a bag of beans in her hand, and at the other end, Tommy's one-year-old brother Dil was standing, with a bowl on top of his head. Tommy, was standing next to Fred, with a bowl in his hand, looking really excited.

"I see we're really excited about this game, are we?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, this game is lots of fun, and you know why? Cuz the object of this game, is to spill the beans, and you won't get into any trouble for it!" Said Fred.

Tommy smiled and giggled.

"Now, in this game, your mommy here, is going to fill your bowl with this bag of beans. Then, you're going to put the bowl on your head, and walk across the room to, who is that over there? Is that your little brother?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"His name's Dil." Didi added.

"Dil. Well, your brother there, who is currently wearing the bowl. No no Dil, you're not suppose to wear the bowl, you hold it out in front of you, like this." Said Fred, as he walked over to Dil, taking the bowl off of Dil's head, and placing it into his hands, right side up.

Dil giggled.

"Your brother's silly Tommy." Said Fred.

"Now, Didi, you ready to fill Tommy's bowl with beans?" Fred asked.

"Here we go Tommy." Said Didi, as she dumped the contents of the beans into Tommy's bowl.

"Now Tommy, let's place this bowl on top of your head. Now, we'll put forty-five seconds on the clock." Said Fred, as the clock was set.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Said Fred, as the clock started counting down, and Tommy, trying to be very careful as to not spill any beans, started walking very slowly towards Dil, who was jumping up and down, giggling, tossing the bowl in the air and catching it, like he were one of those circus jugglers.

"Dil, hold still!" Tommy called, as he made his way closer to Dil.

"No!" Dil shouted.

"Come on Dil it's aportant!" Tommy cried.

Dil just giggled, as he tried to calm down and stay focused, as Tommy was almost there, after leaving a trail of beans on the floor.

With what beans were left in his bowl, once Tommy bumped into Dil, he dumped his bowl of the remaining beans into the bowl Dil was holding, and Dil, fascinated by the beans, giggled and started stuffing his diaper full with them.

"No Dil, they don't go in your diapie." Said Tommy irritably, just as the clock made the coocoo sound, signaling the time had run out.

"Ok, what do we have here. I see a trail of beans, and something else I've never seen before. Your brother thought he could pass off the beans for a midnight snack I see." Said Fred, who was standing next to Dil now, who continued to stuff his diaper full of beans.

"You silly boy." Said Fred, as he picked up the one-year-old toddler, and started emptying his diaper back into the bowl.

"Ok, now that we have the beans back where they belong, we're not done yet, Come with me Tommy, it's time to go weigh your bowl, and see how many pounds of beans you managed to collect." Said Fred, as he set Dil down on the floor, carrying the bowl in one hand, and taking Tommy's hand with the other, as they walked over to a scale.

"Here we are Tommy. Now, let's see how much your bowl of beans weighs." Said Fred, as he placed the bowl of beans on the scale.

Upon placing the bowl on the scale, they got a reading of nine point seven.

"Look at that! Nine point seven, so we round it up to the next whole number, making that ten pounds, and because we double the points in this game, that means Tommy, you just earned twenty points! Congratulations!" Said Fred excitedly, as Tommy looked up at him and giggled.

"Way to go Tommy!" Rosie cheered off to the side, as she was watching from a bench that was over near where her next and final game would be played.

"And now, I'd better go see to our last game, which Rosie will be playing, called Thermometer Ball." Said Fred, as he led Tommy back over to his mom, who had set the empty bag once containing the beans down, and started picking up the beans on the floor.

"Oh don't worry about that Didi, we can take care of that. You just take Tommy and Dil over to the resting place, while we see to our final game of the day." Said Fred, as he handed Tommy over to Didi, who was standing next to Stu, who was now holding Dil.

And we'll see Rosie play Thermometer Ball in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	8. Thermometer Ball

Chapter 8, Thermometer Ball

"And now it's time, for the final game, Thermometer Ball." Said Fred, as he headed over to a small basketball court, where Rosie's dad Terry and Rosie were standing, waiting to hear the rules of the game.

"You like to play basketball Rosie?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"Well ok then! Now Rosie, in this game, you're going to pick up these basketballs, and toss as many as you can into that hoop." Explained Fred, as he pointed to a bucket full of basketballs on the floor, and then, up to a basketball hoop that was high up.

"And Terry, you'll help by making sure Rosie is at the right height to toss her ball into the basket." Said Fred.

"Ok." Said Terry with a grin.

"Are we ready?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"Ok, let's put forty-five seconds on the clock." Said Fred, as the clock was set.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Said Fred, as the clock started counting down, and Rosie, started picking up balls and tossing them into the hoop, Terry, lifting her up so Rosie could more easily be at a better height to successfully cause her ball to land into the hoop.

Rosie kept moving at a fast pace, as she tossed one ball after another into the basket. It was so invigorating, that poor Terry was starting to get tired, running out of breath, just trying to keep up with his daughter.

"Keep going Rosie, you're doing great!" Said Fred.

Tommy was giggling and cheering for Rosie, as he watched her with amazement, continuing to toss basketballs into the basket.

No sooner had Rosie thrown one more ball, filling up the basketball hoop over the brem, when the coocoo clock sounded, signaling the time had run out.

"Ok, let's count up how many balls you got into the basket." Said Fred, as he came over, and tossed the balls from the basket back into the bucket, counting out loud as he tossed the balls.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen! Wow Rosie, you tossed fifteen balls into that hoop!" Said Fred.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Rosie.

"Yeah, wow is right! And we double your score, giving you thirty points! Congratulations!" Said Fred.

"Yay!" Rosie shouted at the top of her lungs, as she jumped out of her daddy's arms, and ran up to Tommy, who was already running out of his seat from where he was watching, as the two excited toddlers ran into one another, falling to the floor, giggling uncontrollably with excitement, over their victory.

"Wow! Those two are excited!" Said Fred.

"They sure are." Said Shannon.

"Way to go sis!" Mary called from some bleachers where she had been watching all of the action, as she came down and joined Tommy and her sister on the floor.

"Yay Tommy!" Dil cried, as he jumped out of Stu's arms, and went to join the crowd of excited kids.

Terry, all sweaty and out of breath from the vigorating lifting of Rosie during that last game, sat down on a nearby bench to catch his breath.

"Yeah, good job sweetheart." Terry said in between breaths.

"Well everyone, that was our last game, and you know what that means?" Fred asked.

"No." Tommy replied.

"You two will be getting your certificate, and get an opportunity, to pick out a toy, at the toy store!" Said Fred.

"Yay!" Tommy and Rosie exclaimed in unison.

And how will this go? Stay tuned, as we find out, in the next and final chapter of this story!


	9. The Toy Store and Finale

Chapter 9, The Toy Store and Finale

Once everyone had a chance to catch their breath, the Pickles, Halls, and Fred Travalena headed over to the toy store, where Fred handed Tommy and Rosie a piece of paper.

"Here Tommy, this is your certificate. It says, Tommy Pickles, with a score of 140 points." Said Fred, as he handed the certificate to Tommy. He looked up at Fred and smiled.

Then, Fred walked over to Rosie, where he handed her her certificate.

"Here you go Rosie, this is your certificate, and it says, Rosie Hall, and you scored 44 points." Said Fred, as he handed Rosie her certificate, and she looked up at Fred and smiled.

At that moment, Tommy, while he didn't know all of his numbers, he knew enough to know that 140 was larger than 44. Realizing this fact, Tommy looked over at Rosie and frowned. At that instant, Fred glanced over at Tommy, who was frowning.

"Awe, feel bad that your friend got a lower score than you?" Fred asked Tommy.

Tommy lifted his head, looking towards Fred, and giving him a slow nod.

"Awe, now Tommy, there's no reason to be sad, and do you know why? Because everybody's a winner here on Baby Races, and that means, you both get to pick out a toy at the toy store." Said Fred with a grin, as Tommy's frown turned upside down, and a gentle smile appeared on his face, as he turned towards Rosie, and gave his pink haired toddler friend a hug. Rosie leaned in, and gave Tommy a small kiss on the cheek. Tommy, slowly returned the kiss by giving Rosie one on the cheek, then the two toddlers turned, and faced Fred.

"Come on you two, let's go pick out a toy." Said Fred, as he led the two toddlers over to the video wall, filled full of toys.

"Reptar!" Tommy exclaimed, as he pointed to the glow and the dark Reptar doll in the window.

"Ooooh!" Rosie cried excitedly, as she pointed to the huggable snugable Jelly Bear plush Dummi Bears doll.

A few minutes later, a clerk dressed in a red uniform came out from behind the video wall, and handed Tommy and Rosie their prizes. They smiled, and hugged their new toys.

"You and your families have also won three-hundred dollars in Amazon dot com gift cards." Said Fred, as the picture faded to the cheering audience members, before prizes for the entire family, in particular, the parents of Rosie and Tommy, were distributed and announced by Gene Wood.

"The Pickles family has won a genuon baby food maker from Kitchen Aid. This fascinating product, will allow you, to take your favorite fresh fruit, vegetables, and meat of choice, as you put it into this lovely device, as it chops, purrays, and steams the baby food, giving your young child, only the healthiest of meals." Announced Gene Wood, as the baby food maker was shown on the screen.

"The Pickles will also win this state of the art video baby monitor, exclusively from Apple. Two I devices are needed for this monitor to work, with at least one of the products, in full service if it's an iPhone. When you use this, you can always keep an eye on your child, no matter where you are in the world. For more information, please visit the App Store." Announced Gene Wood, as pictures of the iPhone video baby monitor were shown in action, as one iPhone sat in the dock of a nursery with a baby in a white crib, while a lady, holding another iPhone, peered at the screen, to see the same baby in the white crib in the nursery.

"And the Halls have won these baby food pouches, along with pouch filler. Let your baby feed themselves, with these state of the art baby pouches. Clear, and easy to put into the child's mouth, just fill the pouch with your child's favorite baby food, and you'll have your baby eating happily and independently in no time." Announced Gene Wood, as pictures of the pouches being filled with baby food, and a baby happily eating out of the pouch after it is filled, are shown on the screen.

"The Halls have also won the complete How to Doctor Lipchitz Video Guide. This instructional video collection, now digitally remastered and available on DVD, will give parents, all of the advice they will ever need, for raising their child, from birth to age five." Announced Gene Wood, as the Doctor Lipchitz how to video DVD collection appeared on the screen.

After this prize was announced, the picture returned to the set of Baby Races, with Fred in front of the camera.

"Well everyone, that's it for Baby Races. Until next time, this is Fred Travalena saying, bye bye everyone." Said Fred, as he waved goodbye, and a crowd of people clapped and cheered in the background.

Pictures of the activities that Tommy and Rosie participated in showed on the screen, as credits rolled by, and the theme music for Baby Races, played in the background.

"This show was filmed in front of a Live audience at Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Announcements by Gene Wood." Said Geen Wood in the background.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed my little rendition of the game show, Baby Races. I had a lot of fun writing it, and, no worries, I plan to release plenty of more stories, very soon, so please, stay tuned to Fan Fiction, for more barrles of Rugrat fun!


End file.
